


unresolved feelings always have a conclusion

by maddylime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Will Byers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, it’s literally only rated teen cuz there’s like 2 swears in it, max is a matchmaker because i said so, mike wheeler is awkward, they share a sleeping bag its pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: mike has a crush on will. mike is trying to hide said crush on will. but, unfortunately (and perhaps fortunately) for Mike, it turns out to be extremely difficult.orbasically mike likes will and when will visits hawkins he has trouble keeping his feelings under wraps. also there's a camping trip near the end where some stuff happens ,,,
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	1. mike likes will

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while cuz I'm very stressed but here !! I wrote something !  
> stan byler mwah  
> also my friend natasha kinda gave me the prompt for this one thanks natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically. mike likes will.

Will and El had moved away months ago, and though it had been hard for everyone, it had been especially hard for Mike. They were two of the most important people in Mike’s life, and to have him not see them almost everyday like he used to, was heartbreaking. 

But, fortunately for Mike, they had managed to keep in touch. It wasn’t the same as it used to be, and it probably never would be, but at least it was something. 

He mostly called El and they would talk about life, and school, and just whatever they could talk about. There was no _romantic_ connection, though, it was more friendly conversation. They still said “I love you”, but that was about it. It was such a shift from how things were before, but Mike dismissed it as just being an effect of a long distance relationship. 

As time went by, he found himself drifting away from any of the romance that was left in their phone calls, such as not even wanting to say “I love you” anymore because it felt like a lie. Again, he dismissed this. But, still, he was becoming more and more suspicious of his own feelings. For example: why didn’t he feel anything with El anymore and why has he stopped being the one to initiate phone calls? And on another not, a more challenging topic: Why has he been thinking of Will more and why are his thoughts sometimes dangerously moving away from the platonic zone? But, he always cut off the last thought, and didn’t bring it up again. 

It was hard to ignore these...feelings though. Everytime they were on the phone together, Mike would consistently have to hold back calling him cute every 5 seconds. He couldn’t help thinking that way, his laugh was just one of the best sounds he ever heard. He had always thought Will was cute, but it never dawned on him until now that maybe that wasn’t the most heterosexual thing to think. He didn’t call any of his other friends cute. It was just Will. But, he still didn't really know what these “romantic” thoughts about his best friend actually entailed, so he mostly pushed them away, dismissing them as nothing. 

Until he and El broke up. It was mutual, with El saying that she needed to explore life without a relationship tying her down, and with Mike saying that things just haven't felt the same between them. They were still friends, really good friends. And they still talked on the phone a lot. But they weren’t _together_ anymore. 

And suddenly, his feelings for Will started to click. 

Now that he wasn’t in a relationship anymore, he could like whoever he wanted. These feelings he had no longer felt dirty in the way that it could be considered cheating. It still felt weird, but over time, the feelings became more present and harder to ignore. Their phone calls were longer and more often, with Mike admiring everything about the way Will spoke. He missed him more than ever, and would mention him in almost every situation. And without his actual conscious consent, he had dreams about him. Dreams about them holding hands and going on dates. Dreams about them kissing nonchalantly while Will draws some sort of Dungeons and Dragons character. Or just dreams where nothing happens but it was already known in the dream that they were in an established relationship. Eventually, he admitted it to himself. He had a crush on Will. 

He knew that his crush was going to make everything awkward. He _knew_ it. And he didn’t want to tell Will, that would make everything even _more_ awkward. In fact, he couldn't tell _anyone_. There was a huge risk. He didn’t know if he would be accepted, he was almost certain if anyone at school found out he would be made fun of. Besides, he wasn’t even fully gay, so telling people would just cause confusion. He didn’t even know how to label himself. What was he? Will-sexual? 

Sitting in the basement, he contemplated this whole situation. He knew he had a crush on Will, and he knew he wasn’t going to tell anyone. But he’s not a very secretive person. And what if he accidentally says something one day that makes everyone suspicious and his cover is blown? What if he’s too obvious about his feelings and Will figured him out and then they're not friends anymore? He knew Will would be too nice and not stop being friends with him completely, but there _would_ be weird tension between them. Nothing would ever be the same. 

Still, he kind of liked having feelings for Will. Will was pretty much the perfect person for him to have feelings for. 

They had been close for what felt like forever and they had made tons of memories together. Mike knew pretty much everything about Will and vice versa. He knew about Will’s love for Dungeons and Dragons and how intense he was with the game. With that, he knew how creative he could get, and how when he wrote stories they were always incredible. And he knew how amazing he was at art, better than Mike could ever be. He still kept all of Will’s drawings and he still looked through them. 

He recalled one time that he jokingly asked if Will could ever draw him. “Yeah, maybe,” Will had replied, but he never did draw him. If he did, Mike had never known. 

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. 

He walked over to the phone, hoping it was Will who called. 

"Hello?” Mike greeted. 

“Hey!” Will answered. Mike smiled and his heart did a flip flop knowing that Will was on the other side of the phone call. 

“Will! I miss you” Mike blurted out, repeating what had been on his mind. He immediately regretted speaking his mind like that 

There was a short moment of awkward silence between the both of them. 

“I miss you too” Will replied, softly. The tone of his voice conveyed sincerity and Mike melted. 

“Yeah… I, uh, I miss El too.” Mike added quickly, trying to make the situation seem less weird. 

“Oh” Will reacted. Mike noted the disappointment in his voice and realized he had made the situation worse. 

“How are you?” he changed the subject trying to, yet again, salvage the situation. 

“I'm good, actually.” Will answered, and Mike could feel that he was smiling. He silently wished that he could see that smile in person. Then, as if to respond to his thoughts, Will continued, “We’re planning to go to Hawkins for about a week, over vacation.” 

“Really?!” Mike exclaimed, feeling overwhelmingly happy and excited. He would be able to see Will! Finally! That’s literally all he’s been thinking about lately! 

“Yeah! We were thinking of doing a camping trip or something. We haven't worked everything out but-” Will explained, and Mike’s smile grew wider. 

“I can’t wait to see you!” Mike cut him off. Immediately, he realized that he did the same thing he did at the beginning of the call, with him blurting his feelings randomly. But this time, there wasn’t any silence before Will answered. 

“Yeah, it’s been so long” Will agreed and continued on with, “It’s just not the same without you here.” Mike relaxed a little, knowing that Will felt the same, at least in one way. 

“It’s different here too. I keep thinking about you, not in a weird way, I just…” Mike trailed off, trying to stop himself from saying he misses Will again. Still he completed the thought with that anyway,”...really miss you a lot.” 

The call continued with them talking about just about anything. Mike felt his nerves calm as they continued talking, but he still had managed to almost reveal a little too much about how he feels. Luckily, he had stopped himself from telling Will anything suspicious, such as how he thought Will was so cute, or how he wished he was there with him. Everything that came out of his mouth was Purely Heterosexual. 

Still, he wasn’t Purely Heterosexual. He definitely wasn’t. And if he was this awkward on a phone call, imagine what he would be like in real life. Will would be arriving to Hawkins in a few weeks and Mike could already tell how dumb he might act. He would just have to try his hardest not to give anything away. How would he do that? Well, uh, he’d figure it out.


	2. mike tries to make it look like he doesn’t like Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much mike freaking out over his feelings for Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter !!

The plan for Will and El’s visit was that they would stay in Hawkins for a few days. Then, they would go on a camping trip. After that, they’d stay one more day in Hawkins, and then leave. So all Mike had to do was not mess up his interactions with Will for this amount of time. 

He decided on a few strategies once Will got there, so he would avoid being too weird and not accidentally confess in any way. 

Firstly, he didn’t say much to Will. He talked to him here and there, but mostly he stayed away. This lead to him being abnormally quiet around everyone, considering that they mostly hung out as a group. He thought it was going well and nothing was suspicious and everything would just be fine. But instead, Max noticed his change in behavior and called him out on it. 

“Mike, what’s up with you? You’re not being annoying as usual” Max questioned, one day. 

“What? Nothing” Mike lied, nervously. He should’ve known that _Max_ would be the one to call him out. Of course, it would be Max. 

“Come on, Mike! Tell us.” Max demanded. Mike knew he couldn't tell the truth and he definitely wasn’t planning on it. But he also couldn’t bring himself to make up a stupid excuse as to why he was acting this way. 

“I said, it’s nothing. Are you really going to interrogate me right now?” Mike snapped, deciding that denying everything was the best option. 

“Jeez, ok. Sorry” Max retreated. Mike sighed, relieved that she dropped it. 

“Are you really okay?” Will asked later, sitting next to Mike. Mike looked up at him, almost startled that he spoke. He stared into his eyes for an unusual amount of time, and Will returned the gaze. 

“Yeah” Mike reassured, and then continued, “I’m fine.” The first to break the stare was Mike. 

Now, Mike knew he couldn't stay quiet with everyone thinking he was up to something. 

So, he tried something new. 

He decided from then on that the best option was to just pretend that nothing was wrong and act as usual. At least, as usual as he could be. Besides, how hard could it be to just pretend? 

It turned out to be pretty hard. 

Mike sat next to Will all the time, it made sense because they were the closest. But, every time he did, he felt like his heart might explode. And everytime Will spoke, he felt like he was in an avalanche of his own feelings. He admired Will in everything he did, and he had major heart eyes everytime he looked at him. This made talking to him like a normal person one of the hardest things in the universe. 

One day, he accidentally let something slip. 

“Wow, you’re really cute” Mike once said without thinking, as Will was talking. The whole party stopped and stared at him. 

“Thanks” Will mumbled, his face turning bright red. 

"No! No, like I-I mean, like,you’re cute but not in like, that’s not what I, sorry” Mike tried desperately to fix his mistake. 

“Relax, Mike, what are you, in love with him?” Max joked. Mike sent her a harsh look. The look on her face went from laughter to almost understanding. Quickly, she sent the conversation a different way, “Well, does anyone want to go to the movies?”. 

Later, Max pulled Mike aside at the movies and confronted him, which was exactly what he was afraid of. He was hoping that she would just drop it. Out of all people, he didn’t need Max to know about his secret crush on his best friend. But, it was Max, of course she’d say something. 

“So, Will” she prompted him. 

“What about him?” Mike replied, clearly not wanting to talk about it. 

“Come on, Mike. I saw how you acted today.” Max persisted. 

“Ok?” Mike retorted. He was hoping that he didn’t really look bothered by the situation and not as nervous as he actually felt he was, though he feared that it was quite the opposite. 

“I know you like him.” Max sighed at his contained reaction, and then went on,”It’s obvious. I mean, first, you practically ignore him. To hide your feelings, probably. Then, you started staring at him like, constantly. And plus you literally just called him cute like a few hours ago.” 

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Mike faltered. Clearly, she had him all figured out. 

“Tell him, you idiot!” Max exclaimed. 

“And ruin our friendship?! Yeah, no thanks” Mike scoffed, walking away. 

“Mike, do you seriously not think you have a chance with him?” Max called after him. 

“Why would I?” Mike countered, turning around. 

“Really? With the way Will looks at you?” Max hinted. 

“What?” Mike puzzled. With the way Will looks at him? Was she implying what he hopes she was implying? Whatever, right? She wouldn’t know anything for sure, anyway. 

“All I'm saying is: if you like him so much, just ask him out already!” Max advised. When Mike rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything, she continued, “It’s not gonna ‘ruin your friendship’, trust me.” 

And the conversation ended there. Mike wasn’t going to try her advice, obviously. There was too much at risk and he just wasn’t ready for that. 

But a few days later, when their camping trip was scheduled, he arrived at the campsite and saw Will’ perfect smile. He realized yet again how tough hiding his feelings would be. Especially since they were sharing a tent, and would be very close to each other. 

It should be fine though, it’s not like they were sharing sleeping bags or anything. 

“Oh shit” Mike thought as he realized. 

He forgot to bring a fucking sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading !!


	3. does will like mike too ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max has some news for mike,,,

Mike knew that Will’s sleeping bag fit both of them. He knew this from experience, from the last time he saw him. This was before he figured out his feelings for Will, but he admits, he did feel maybe a little too happy being that close to him.  


Another thing Mike knew was that Will would be nice enough to let him share his sleeping bag. And, also, he most likely wouldn’t let him not share with him, considering the other option was lying on a tent with no source of comfort. He also knew that refusing Will’s offer would make him look suspicious.  


The situation was pretty much unavoidable and though it wouldn't happen for many hours, Mike still felt anxious.  


How was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to act like everything is perfectly normal when Will would be right there, being the amazing person he is? How is he going to pull this off? He’s going to be an awkward, flustered mess.  


“Hey” Will approached him.  
“Oh, hey” Mike replied, trying to act like he wasn’t just thinking about him.  


There was an awkward silence, as neither of them knew what to say. This was also accompanied by awkward eye contact. Mike was unsure as to why Will wasn't saying anything,but he was more focused on his own nervousness.  


“Mike!” Max ran up to him. Mike was a little relieved at her interruption, as he had no idea what he would say to Will next.  


“Hi?” Mike posed his greeting as a question, confused why it was her that was interrupting.  


“I need to talk to you” Max clarified, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the situation.  


“What, why?” Mike questioned, though he was pretty sure he already knew what Max wanted to talk about.  


“Just come here” Max urged, still pulling him along, until they were far away from everyone else.  


“Max, if this is about Will don’t even-” Mike protested.  


“I know he likes you” Max interrupted. Mike stopped in his tracks.  


“What?” Mike blurted. His first thought was something along the lines of “That Isn't possible.”  


“I overheard him talking to El” Max explained.  


“El?” Mike asked. He knew Will and El were close now, but he would’ve thought that they wouldn't talk about him of all things.  


“Yeah, they live together, they’re like best friends now, keep up” Max added.  


“Wait, what?” Mike asked, trying to figure out what was going on. He was still confused on the whole “Will liking him” thing. The information had slapped him in the face and he had no time to recover.  


“He likes you, Mike! This is your chance” Max exclaimed.  


“What do I even-” Mike started.  


“You’re sharing a tent with him! Tell him then.” Max interrupted.  
“

But-” Mike started again.  


“Or say you forgot your sleeping bag or something and you need to share with him” Max interrupted again.  


“I did forget my sleeping bag” Mike admitted.  


“Perfect!” Max chuckled.  


“Wait, why are you trying to match make us?” Mike perplexed.  


“Because, Mike.” Max sighed, then continued, “I can’t handle you two having obvious crushes on each other and not doing anything about it”  


“Obvious?” Mike questioned.  


“Yes, Mike! It’s obvious. Will’s heart eyes for you are even more intense than yours are”, Max expressed. Mike didn’t say anything. He was stunned by this conversation enough already. Clear thoughts were not forming in his brain. Noticing Mike’s inability to create words, Max continued, “He’s not gonna reject you.”  


“Maybe” Mike stated, but only to shut her up.  


“Maybe?” Max quizzed, as if to not believe him.  


“Ok, fine! I'll do it!” Mike blurted.  


“I expect you to be in a relationship by tomorrow” Max smiled, walking away.  


Mike had gained two things from the conversation. One, he would have to tell Will his feelings or he would never hear the end of it. And two, probably the most interesting thing to Mike, is that Will, apparently feels the same.  


The thought that Will feels the same made Mike extremely happy. It made his heart feel things he had never felt before. Things he never felt with El. With El, it was easier. She liked him and he liked her and everything was normal. But with Will, it was different. It wasn’t guaranteed that Will would like him back or that there would be any chance of a relationship.  


But if Max wasn’t lying about what she heard, and Mike didn’t know why she would lie, then perhaps everything would go right after all.  
The final thought that entered his head was that he needed to hear a confession from Will, directly, or he would always live with the guilt of never knowing what could be. However, the only way he could do that was by confessing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! last chapter out soon :)


	4. confession time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its confession time,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter :)

Mike had had hours to prepare himself for the confession, but once the time rolled around and they were both in the tent, he felt like he had never been more unprepared in his life. 

They were sitting in awkward silence, like they both had something on their minds that they were too afraid to say out loud (which was pretty much what was going on). Mike kept trying to convince himself to say something, so the confession could finally be over and done with. But they still sat there, in _total_ silence, for a few more minutes before he actually said anything. 

“So...uh” Mike started, realizing he had no idea how to finish that sentence. After taking a few moments to decide what to say he continued with, “I have something to tell you”, so he wouldn’t have to admit it right then and there. 

“What?” Will looked up at him, and Mike realized just how much he really liked him. Will’s eyes had always seemed to sparkle, and though the bullies would say otherwise, his face was one of the most beautiful Mike’s ever seen. It wasn’t just about looks, though. Will has always been one of the nicest people he’s known. Especially, to Mike. He always drew Mike things, like Dungeons and Dragons related things, or sometimes just random objects. Whatever he drew, Mike loved it. Will was also always the most accepting of the party, and Mike knew that if he confessed, he wouldn't hate him. But, then again, he didn't want to be the first that Will didn’t accept. 

“I, uh, didn’t bring a sleeping bag” Mike admitted, though that wasn't what he was trying to admit. 

“Oh” Will commented. 

“Yeah..” Mike trailed off, not wanting to ask Will to share his sleeping bag, though in this moment that’s all he wanted to ask. 

“Well, you can just share with me!” Will offered, smiling, but also blushing. Mike smiled, noticing him blushing, noting that it made him even cuter than before. He hoped the blush was from a possible crush, and not actual discomfort. But what if it was?... 

“Oh, um you don't have to” Mike protested, not wanting to make Will uncomfortable. 

“You can’t just sleep on the floor” Will pointed out. 

“Yes I can” Mike countered. Secretly, he was hoping that he wouldn’t have to, and he could sleep next to Will. But that was a _secret_. 

“Mike, just get in” Will persuaded. 

“Ok” Mike mumbled, giving in to both his own desires and Will’s kind gesture. 

They both got into the sleeping bag, and layed down, turned to look at each other. and Mike felt himself starting to blush at how close they were. He hoped that his blush wasn't obvious, but they were close and Will could probably see. 

Mike studied Will’s facial expression, hoping that there wasn’t some sort of trace of disgust that he was worried about. Noticing that Will seemed fine with it, though he did have a noticeable blush on his face even more noticeable than before, Mike felt relieved. 

He knew he had to confess. It was the perfect time. They were close, and it was quiet, and he had to do it. When would he ever get another chance? 

“You're cute” was what came out instead of the actual confession. Immediately, he felt embarrassed and avoided looking at Will. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” Will asked, blushing. 

“I’m sorry, I just, uh, I…”Mike stuttered, trying to figure out what to say next. He was worried Will had felt grossed out by his compliments, and he was starting to rethink his whole plan. 

“You’re cute too” Will whispered. Mike looked at him, surprised. His doubtful thoughts began to wash away at this compliment. 

“Thanks” Mike smiled, making eye contact. There were a few moments of silence while Mike was going over an idea in his head. He didn’t know if it would be too weird, and he knew it could end in disaster. But he couldn’t just confess with words. He had no idea how to start. So, he decided it was now or never, and he leaned in slightly and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss lasted about 2 seconds before Mike sat up, realizing what he had just did. He had pretty much confessed his feelings in that kiss, and now it was up to Will to say something about it. He waited, feeling Will sit up next to him. The silence was almost painful. 

“What was that for?” Will questioned, softly. He didn’t seem mad, and he sounded more confused than anything. 

Mike did not want to say it again, but he went too far to go back now. So, he took a deep breath and confessed again, more explicitly, “I like you” 

“What?” Will replied, with his voice barely above a whisper. 

Neither of them said anything and Mike was avoiding eye contact once again, looking at the floor. Mike felt rejected, but he didn’t even know if he was rejected yet. He started to regret what he said, but it was too late now. He said what he said, he can’t take it back. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Mike apologized, feeling his hopes drop down. 

“No! Don’t apologize, I…” Will started but stopped himself from whatever he was about to say. Mike started wondering what it was he held back. 

They were looking into each others eyes now. 

Will leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mike’s, clumsily. He pulled away quickly, leaving Mike shocked at his actions. 

“I like you too” Will admitted. 

“Really?” Mike asked, feeling like it was too good to be true. 

“Yeah.” Will confirmed. 

Suddenly, without even registering what he was doing, Mike wrapped his arms around Will in a hug. Will seemed startled, but sank into it. Mike felt him reach his arms around him, softly, like he was still surprised that this was happening. Mike,truthfully, was just as surprised as Will. He couldn’t wrap his head around this being real. His emotions were just running wild. In other words, his head was empty, and his heart was full. 

“I, I really didn’t think you were gonna like me back” Mike revealed, still with his arms wrapped tightly around Will. 

“Really? I thought I was so obiovus” Will puzzled. Mike pulled away from the hug, and saw Will smiling uncontrollably. The smile that he loved to see, and that he was so happy he was the reason for. 

“No! I was the obvious one” Mike countered. All this time, he thought everyone could see how strange he was acting. But it turned out, Will was just as oblivious as he was. “I mean, I literally had to make myself make not be near you so you wouldn’t find out,'' he continued. 

“Wow, I...thought you hated me” Will stated, being so far off from the truth that Mike felt the need to shower him in affection 

“No! Oh my God, I could never hate you! How could I hate the most beautiful boy in the world?” Mike flirted. He took Will’s hands, knowing that now, he had the pleasure of holding them. 

“Im not-” Will started to deny it. 

“Yes, you are” Mike interrupted, not letting Will deny it. 

“No, no you are” Will added, shaking his head. He made eye contact and flirted back, “You’re the most beautiful boy in the world.” 

“Thanks, Will” Mike smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Will’s face. 

“Do you want to... be my boyfriend?” Will proposed and then quickly added, “I don’t really know how these things work but I was just-” 

“Yes! Of course, of course I do” Mike interrupted. 

Mike leaned in and kissed Will. The kiss was short, yet sweet. When they pulled apart, they let their foreheads rest against each others’. 

“Y’know, I don’t know how to kiss anyone” Will confessed. Being Will’s first kiss never even crossed Mike’s mind until now. But now that it had, he felt almost ecstatic that he was the first person Will ever kissed. You never forget your first kiss. It’s important. And now, Mike was officially a milestone in Will’s life. 

“Yeah, well. I can teach you. Something tells me I’ll be kissing you a lot, Will Byers,” Mike smiled, and then, to prove his point, he leaned in and kissed Will again. 

“You’ll be a great teacher” Will gushed. 

“You’ll be a great student” Mike replied, pressing another quick kiss to Will’s lips. 

“We should probably go to sleep now” Will pointed out. 

“Yeah, probably.” Mike agreed. After a moment of silence, he asked,”Do you want to cuddle with me?”, hoping the answer was yes. 

“I don’t even know how to cuddle” Will revealed. Mike, yet again, was happy that he could be the one Will would share all these new experiences with. 

“I’ll show you” Mike assured. He laid down and Will followed. “Ok so, here, you can put your head on my chest and I’ll just wrap my arms around you, okay?” Mike explained. 

“Ok” Will answered, and moved to place his head on Mike’s chest. Mike’s heart fluttered as they became closer. He began to play with Will’s hair, grateful that he was even in a position to be doing so. 

“Goodnight Mike” Will whispered. 

“Goodnight Will” Mike whispered back. 

And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading !! feedback is appreciated!! also thank u for all of the support i had already gotten on this!!


End file.
